otherholidayspecialsfandomcom-20200215-history
There Really is an Easter Bunny
"There Really is an Easter Bunny" is the second Easter episode of the animated series . Plot While Huckle Cat, Lowly Worm, and Billy Dog are acting out space mission control, Sally Cat and her friends, Robbie Lion and Bridget Murphy, are about to tell them about an Easter egg hunt coming up. Billy says those are just for little kids, but Sally denies it, saying the Easter Bunny brings eggs to everyone. Still, they won't go, and they continue their "mission control," leaving the kindergarten trio dejected. Hilda inquires them of this, and they tell her of the situation. Hilda dismisses what Billy says about it being "little kid stuff" being nonsense, as the Easter Bunny comes for everyone. Sally tells them that Huckle and Lowly won't be attending the egg hunt either. Hilda mentions that then they'll miss out, and the Easter Bunny doesn't come to anyone who doesn't believe in him, so Sally decides to make them believe, and she decides sneaking some Easter eggs behind them will make them think it was the Easter bunny and go to the egg hunt, so she decides to ask her mother to help them decorate some Easter eggs, and unknown even to the kindergarten trio, Hilda comes up with a way to help. With instructions from Fiona Cat dipping one end of an egg in pink dye, and the other in azure dye, but leaving a white stripe in the middle, she instructs the trio to take eggs from the red bowl with the yellow band just below the rim, as she had boiled those, but those in the green bowl are still raw. Subsequently, Huckle comes, not to decorate eggs with them, but to get a wooden spoon for a microphone. Huckle adds that astronauts additionally don't believe in that stuff. Sally guarantees that they will believe, but accidentally takes an egg from the wrong bowl. Meanwhile, Hilda sews herself a bunny costume. Back at the park, while Lowly attempts to hold down mission control while Huckle looked for the rocket, he ends up launching himself out of his shoe. Sally sneaks her egg into Billy's hat, but gets shocked when it cracks and his face is covered in its gooey contents, making her realize she had gotten it from the wrong bowl. Bridget sneaks one into Lowly's shoe, and Robbie nearly sneaks one into Huckle's rear pants pocket, but the latter crashes into the former, trying to catch Lowly. Because Huckle caught Robbie with the egg sneak, Billy assumes Robbie had put the raw egg in his hat. Sally admits it was she, and Bridget admits her part. Lowly says he loves Easter eggs, but Billy takes that from him and angrily tells the kindergarten trio to leave them (him, Huckle, and Lowly) alone and walks out on them angrily. Meanwhile, a pink figure sneaks an egg into the rocket. With help from Turnip goat, the kindergarten trio gets carrots, though Robbie still brings cabbage. Again at the park, the boys look for the rocket, but eventually, Huckle finds it, and the same pink figure from earlier has sneaked an egg into it and Lowly's hat. The trio leaves carrots for the bunny, but Hilda, in a bunny costume, trips over one of them, so Huckle finds out. Billy blames the trio for this trick, but Hilda clears it up, saying she hadn't even told them about the bunny masquerade, but promises neither of those eggs were theirs. Billy starts wondering if there really could be an Easter Bunny, but they find out: she really is there. She is picking up the carrots from the trail. The groups go to the egg hunt, but not without Billy trying to catch up with the rest with mission control. Category:Episodes Category:1997 releases Category:Easter Category:Cookie Jar Entertainment Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Originally aired on Showtime Category:Specials based on books